


Reminiscing

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Aang x airbending s/o showing him the sub-element of airbending? (flight and spiritual projection) scenario ^^--- Hrmmm… without breaking canon I will set this a century back or so when Aang was still living in the temple. I also changed s/o into general reader, since he is supposed to be twelve (or younger) back then (I feel old now for implying young teens can’t date, but it honestly makes me uncomfortable to write about it lol). I also made it an ‘or’ instead of an ‘and’ since the two sub-forms are supposed to be rare enough by themselves, let alone having them both, especially since it was set in the past where we don’t even know if it was known!Hope that you will still enjoy it anyway!
Relationships: Aang (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Reminiscing

With the war over the time came to commemorate those who had fallen and those who had never been able to see a world of peace. 

For Aang that meant to reminiscence those he had lost so long ago, and the time he had lost without even realising.

With the first winter solstice of peace Aang set out to find a place of spirituality and peace. A hard feat as many sought out the temples, hoping to find something that resembled the spirits of the past. When he did, he tried to remember again, his mind travelling far back into memories a century old. Though to him they felt like only a year had passed, for that was the time he was awake. 

“[Name],” he breathed out once, closing his eyes as he started to meditate, the name of his dearest friend lingering on and turning into the focus the whole exercise was build upon. 

It was you who had shown him the potential before. He remembered that day well; the day that you introduced him to this new form of airbending that hadn’t been realised before. An art that was now lost as your life had been taken before you could fully understand what was ongoing. A sub that was now lost in the wraps of time waiting for another to discover. 

* * *

_“Aang.”  
_

Your voice sounded so clear as you literally walked through the wall. Startled Aang threw the scroll he was studying across the room, smack into your face. 

“[Name]!” he exclaimed, eyes growing wide at the wall and you. Neither seemed harmed, which was strange enough by itself, but you were _glowing._ As if you weren’t part of this world anymore. 

_“Cool trick, isn’t it?”_ you grinned at the boy, mischief written all over your face as you watched the other trying to figure out how you managed. _“Maybe even cooler than your avatar gig,”_ you continued teasingly. 

Aang didn’t like being reminded of his duty and role to the world, not now, but it pleased him to know that despite his supposed role you were still willing to be his friend. 

_“It is airbending, but different and with a little spiritual stuff thrown in,”_ you continued elated, proud of what you had achieved. Though a frown appeared on your face. _“I wonder if this makes me a ghost,”_ you mused, ever so serious in the wacky details. 

* * *

You hadn’t explained much more, unable to do so as Aang had vanished soon after and then… 

Sighing the young avatar grit his teeth. Now you would never be able to. 

However, with an era of peace Aang found that he could focus on the little that you had given away to him. The few instructions you had left behind, carved into his memories, along with his theories. Now that he didn’t have to hurry himself to control all four elements Aang finally could focus on finding closure. 

Feeling confident in his spirituality as the avatar Aang let his mind drift off, his memory seeking out for your spirit. He remembered your voice, your face, he focused on the hope of seeing you again. 


End file.
